KrisHun - Saranghae Ver 4
by Uho2922
Summary: Kejadian masa lalu telah membuat Sehun dan Kris terpisah. Mereka saling mencari tetapi takdir tidak menginjinkan mereka bertemu lebi cepat. Hingga dikarenakan sebuah pekerjaan akhirnya mereka bertemu namun tidak saling mengenali. Apa yang terjadi? Lets check it out! - KrisHun Fiction
1. Chapter 1

"Sehun!"

 _Namja_ berparas tampan terkadang cantik disaat yang bersamaan itu menoleh. Ia menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya kedalam tas. Ia tersenyum samar saat pria berparas manis yang memanggilnya itu duduk di depannya.

" _Mwo_?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang sahabat— _Baekhyun—_ yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu menghampiri gedung kampusnya. Baekhyun meraih minuman Sehun dan meneguknya sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tadi, Chanyeol menghubungiku! Katanya, baju-baju di toko kita akan digunakan seorang aktor dari China untuk pemotretan dan juga iklan. Kau tahu? Aku langsung berlari kemari. Katanya aktornya sangat terkenal hingga mancanegara." Berbeda dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia, Sehun hanya diam tersenyum samar.

Dia, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membangun sebuah toko pakaian yang mereka desain sendiri dan jahit sendiri pakaiannya. Kualitas pakaian mereka memang bukan kualitas murahan, mereka terkadang harus mengimpor bahan dari luar jika stok di dalam negeri sedang habis. Toko pakaian mereka sudah mempunyai tiga cabang setelah peresmiannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan mendengar berita Baekhyun, sepertinya toko mereka akan menambah cabang lagi setelah ini.

"Ekspresimu biasa sekali." Baekhyun mencibir.

" _Aniyo hyung_ , aku hanya suka melihat _hyung_ terlihat sangat senang." Baekhyun langsung membenarkan poninya agar terlihat lebih keren. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. "Kau ini selalu saja bisa membuatku melayang."

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Tapi Chanyeol _hyung_ jauh lebih baik."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona samar. Ia berdehem salah tingkah. Baekhyun dengan gelagapan meraih botol minum Sehun kembali dan meminumnya. _Cup—_ Baekhyun menyempatkan mencium pipi Sehun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan area kampus Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa di toko."

Sehun mengangguk samar kemudian melambai. Ia ikut membereskan tasnya kemudian beranjak dari taman depan kelasnya. _Brugh—_ Seorang mahasiswa tanpa sengaja menubruk Sehun. Mahasiswa itu membungkuk sejenak kemudian berlari kembali. Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun terhenti. Sehun menyingkirkan kakinya yang sepertinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Astaga!"

Sehun memekik pelan.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran 10 kali meter persegi itu terdengar suara kamera dan juga seorang _namja_ yang tengah berpose memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampak kharismatik. Tampan dan juga terlihat sangat keren.

"Okay, terima kasih Kris. Kau memang model yang sangat tampan." Sang _photografer_ memuji hasil gambarnya. Sementara pria lainnya yang ada didalam sana membawakan mantel untuk artisnya. Kris melakukan pemotretan tanpa menggunkan pakain atas membuatnya terlihat sangat eksotis.

Kris tersenyum samar kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan sambil mengancingkan mantelnya. "Apa sudah ada konfirmasi dari sana?"

Sang manajer mengangguk, "Mereka sudah menemukan produk yang cocok untuk kau pakai iklan dan pemotretan majalah. Lusa kita akan berangkat."

Kris menghentikan langkah membuat sang manajer ikut berhenti berjalan. "Secepat itu?" Sebelah alis Kris terangkat ke atas. "Kita mempercepat keberangkatan. Bukankah kau ingin menikmati hari libur. Tanpa fans dan media."

Senyum Kris terukir tipis. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

* * *

SARANGHAE VER 4

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Etc.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Pairing : KrisHun

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Chapter 1

* * *

" _Eottokeh?_ Apa masih bisa diperbaiki."

 _Namja_ parubaya itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. "Bisa. Hanya saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku punya banyak tugas."

Sehun mengangguk semangat, " _Gwaenchana_. Asalkan itu bisa diperbaiki. Kira-kira kapan aku mengambilnya?" Kalung pemberian dari seseorang yang istemewa baginya terjatuh karena tubrukan mahasiswa yang menabraknya di kampus. Bando berbentuk persegi enam dengan huruf 'X' yang menghubungkan sudut bawah dan atas terbelah menjadi dua. Maklum saja, bandonya terbuat dari kayu.

"Minggu depan."

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku akan kembali minggu depan. Tolonglah paman? Kalung itu sangat berharga bagiku."

"Aku mengerti anak muda. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya kembali seperti semula."

Terhitung hingga saat ini. Sudah 7 tahun lamanya. Kris selalu menyempatkan untuk datang ke Korea walau hanya sekali setahun. Entah apa yang dicarinya, Kris hanya merasa akan menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya itu di Korea. Walau, pada kenyataannya ia belum juga menemukan sesuatu itu.

Kris tiba dengan pesawat umum tanpa media dan fans yang mengetahuinya di Korea pukul 3 sore waktu setempat. Ia sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi sebelum ke Korea. Dan karena itulah, saat ini Kris sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah minimalis yang ada di pemukiman sepi penduduk di daerah Gwangju.

"Wu Shixhun? Anda benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Manajer Kris kembali bertanya saat _yeoja_ parubaya yang ditemui mereka itu terus menyangkal dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Wu Shi—"

"Shixhun! _Ahjumma_!" Sang manajer kembali memperjelas. Ia memang cukup pandai berbahasa korea. Kris yang memintanya belajar bahasa itu. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasannya.

"Benar tidak ada. Tidak ada anak muda yang bernama seperti itu di sini."

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya teralih ke arah sang manajer memberinya kode untuk segera pergi. Seseorang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sini. Dan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Walau tergolong sepi, tidak ada kemungkinan yang menjamin kalau tidak ada fans yang melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih _ahjumma_. Selamat tinggal."

Mobil _sedan_ hitam milik Kris melaju pergi bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil _audi_ putih yang terparkir tepat di tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya sebelumnya. Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih yang selaras dengan kemeja keluar dan menghampiri rumah minimalis bercat coklat tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

" _Eoh_ Sehun? Kau kah itu Nak?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk wanita parubaya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibu itu. Sehun adalah anak yatim piatu, tentu saja ia sangat haus akan kasih sayang.

"Masuklah. Aku akan membuatkan bubur hangat untukmu."

Sehun menggeleng, _"Eopseo_ , aku hanya mampir sebentar karena merindukan bibi'. Aku ada kerjaan selama beberapa hari di Pulau Jeju nanti. Jadi, aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani bibi' minggu depan ke makam paman."

Sang bibi' tersenyum maklum. Ia mengusap wajah Sehun yang tengah membungkuk padanya. " _Gwaenchana,_ tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau semakin kurus saja." Komentar sang bibi'.

"Oh iya?" Sang bibi' berbalik menghadap Sehun kembali.

" _Mwo_?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu ada dua orang pria. Yang satu sangat tampan dan tinggi, lalu yang satunya lagi terlihat sedikit lebih tua."

"Ada apa? Bibi' punya hutang?"

Sang bibi' berdecak kesal. Ia sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan itu semenjak Sehun yang terus saja membayar hutangnya pada bank. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan keponakan satu-satunya itu. " _Aniya,_ mereka mencari seroang yang bernama Wu Shi—"

"Aisshh. Wu Shix—hun. Benar namanya seperti itu, sepertinya aku harus mulai belajar mengingat nama. Benar—"

"Eh Sehun?"

Sehun berlari sejauh mungkin. Pikirannya buyar dan akalnya seolah menyuruhnya terus berlari menyusuri jalan entah mengejar apa. Mendengar nama lainnya di sebut mengingatkannya pada seseorang jauh di sana. Apa orang itu datang mencarinya? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Disaat ia mulai melupakan semuanya. Disaat ia sudah menghancurkan harapan-harapannya.

 _Hah—_ Sehun berhenti di ujung trotoar. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Dadanya sesak seolah organ paru-parunya menyempit. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggir tiang lampu jalan. Pandangannya mengabur dan setetes _liquid_ bening jatuh dari pelupuknya.

" _Gege_!"

Sehun mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Sesaat ia memang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun mulai meluruhkan tubuhnya berlutut di trotoar jalan. Bibirnya terus bergumam nama panggilan yang sama.

" _Gege_!"

* * *

"Sehun kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan baju di toko mereka yang baru saja datang dari pabrik. Mereka memang punya pabrik kecil sendiri. Desain baju mereka yang membuat dan pegawai pabrik yang akan membuatnya menjadi banyak, hanya sekitar 10 sampai 20 per jenis desain.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Ia sepertinya tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya. Sehun memilih berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang berada di dekat dinding. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya mencari kenyamanan.

"Aku datang."

Tidak adanya jawaban sambutan, Chanyeol langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru toko mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menata baju dengan _headset_ terpasang di telinganya. Chanyeol berdecak, pantas saja Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mendapati Sehun yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa. Tanpa banyak berfikir, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Sehun dengan dua kantung makanan di tangannya.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum lemah mendapati Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab serak hampir tidak bersuara saat Chanyeol memeriksa keningnya.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu bagaimana _over protectiv_ nya Chanyeol terhadap adik kesayangan mereka itu. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan mendengar petuah-petuah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini. Badanmu panas seperti ini dan kau malah bilang baik-baik saja. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan _eoh_? Kau pasti lembur lagi mengerjakan tugas. Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali jangan memaksakan diri. Lihatlah, badanmu jadi panas." _See_! Baekhyun kembali memasang _headset_ miliknya yang sempat ia lepas sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Chanyeol bersidekap dada. Ia beranjak menuju dapur kecil mereka yang berada di belakang untuk membuat teh. Jika, sudah menyangkut Sehun, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa di bantah. Bahkan, dengan Baekhyun sekalipun.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun kemudian mendesah. Ia memilih kembali menutup matanya sedang tidak ingin mendengar petuah-petuah Chanyeol sekarang. Kepalanya terus saja berdenyut pusing dan ia butuh ketenangan bukannya omelan-omelan yang sudah didengarnya beribu-ribu kali.

* * *

Malam hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Pulau Jeju untuk pemotretan, Kris memilih berjalan-jalan di tengah malam di pinggiran sungai Han. Tidak ada orang, dan Kris menyukainya. Walau harus menahan dingin, setidaknya ia bisa bebas sejenak dari kerumunan _fans_ ataupun _paparazi_.

" _Aku tahu hyung, aku akan segera pulang. Kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."_

Kris reflek mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang ternyata ada bersamanya di sana, _sendirian_. Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutupi tudung. Yang Kris tahu, orang yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu adalah seorang _namja_.

Kris bukan orang yang gampang tertarik pada suatu hal. Seharusnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali menikmati kesunyian malam yang menjadi kebebasannya dan ketenangannya dari rutinitasnya selama ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _namja_ itu. Apa yang menarik dari _namja_ bertudung jaket hitam dan celana _jeans_ itu.

Beberapa menit Kris bertahan memandangi _namja_ itu hingga _namja_ itu ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Kris. Cahaya temaram lampu pinggiran sungai Han membuat Kris bisa melihat wajah _namja_ itu lebih jelas. _Namja_ itu mengerinyit sejenak menatap Kris sebelum berjalan mendekati Kris. Namun bukannya takut, Kris malah semakin menatap dalam _namja_ itu.

 _Namja_ itu berhenti sejenak di dekat Kris sebelum melangkah menjauh. Seperti waktu berhenti sejenak, Kris merasa kalau jantungnya ikut berhenti sejenak. Kris berbalik lalu mengejar _namja_ itu. Namun sayang, _namja_ itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Seperti sebuah ilusi, _namja_ itu menghilang sekejap dalam pandangan Kris.

"Shixhun?"

* * *

 _One week later..._

 _4.00 KST. At Jeju Island._

Hembusan angin dari laut langsung menyapa kedatangan Sehun dan Baekhyun juga beberapa karyawan toko yang diajaknya. Chanyeol sendiri sedang pergi menemui pihak iklan dan majalah yang akan menggunakan produk mereka. Mungkin juga dengan aktor china yang menjadi modelnya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap sendu Baekhyun yang tengah mengkoordinir karyawan, sementara dirinya hanya duduk di bagian belakang mobil _counter_ memperhatikan. Entah jimat atau apapun itu, semenjak kalungnya patah dan belum selesai diperbaiki, Sehun merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak berdaya.

 _Tidak_! Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Mungkin memang hanya kesehatannya saja yang sedang terganggu.

"Okay! Kalian bisa pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan sampai jumpa besok."

 _Hap—_ Sehun turun dari mobil _counter_ setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai memindahkan barang. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang juga berjalan kearahnya untuk memapah tubuhnya. _Ukh—_ andai ia tahu kalau badannya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi seperti ini, ia akan memilih tinggal di _Seoul_ saja.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku hanya merepotkanmu." Ucapan Sehun langsung mendapatkan jitakan pelan dari Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau memaksakan diri. Tapi, aku juga tahu kalau kau sangat ingin liburan kan? Makanya, aku memaksa Chanyeol untuk membawamu. Lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengar kami."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sebelas-dua belas, mereka sama-sama cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatan Sehun. Dan sekarang Sehun tahu kenapa Chanyeol tetap membiarkannya ikut, itu semua karena Baekhyun. Terima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang sudah mampu meluluhkan kekerasan kepala seorang Park Chanyeol dengan tetap membiarkan Oh Sehun yang tengah sakit ini ikut dalam pekerjaan mereka.

"Nanti malam kita akan makan malam dengan para staf. Kau mau aku membangunkanmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia hanya butuh istirahat total sebelum memulai pekerjaan mereka besok. Lagipula ia sudah sangat kenyang direcoki banyak obat dan juga roti saat perjalanan dari bandara menuju hotel.

"Aku hanya butuh istirhat _hyung_."

* * *

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Wajahnya pun tampak lebih segar. Dengan balutan kemeja lengan pendek, celana pendek dengan warna putih juga topi bundar yang cuma ia kalungkan di leher bagian belakang, Sehun membantu mengatur pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pemotretan pagi harinya.

"Dia siapa?"

Setahu Kris, hanya ada dua desainer yang berkenalan dengannya semalam. Lalu siapa _namja_ berkulit seputih susu itu. Sang manajer yang tengah sibuk membaca jadwal Kris mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap ke arah Kris memandang.

" _Eoh_? Sepertinya itu teman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku belum tahu namanya, katanya semalam dia ti—"

"Shixhun?"

Kris tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati _namja_ berkulit putih itu saat ia melihat wajah _namja_ itu dengan jelas. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kris sampai di depan _namja_ itu. Namun, langkah Kris terhenti.

"Sehun! Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Sehun?" Kris bergumam pelan.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. " _Eoh_ Kris? Kenalkan ini adik kami. Oh Sehun." Sehun yang baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di antara mereka ikut menoleh. Ia tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat sejenak.

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ Oh Sehun _imnida_." Kris terdiam menelisik Sehun dari bawah hingga ke atas sebelum sebuah gelengan kepala pelan ia tunjukkan.

"Kris."

Singkat dan jelas. Setelah menyebutkan namanya, Kris pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang saling menatap bingung dengan sikap Kris.

* * *

 _To be Contiuned_


	2. Chapter 2

Bangun di pagi hari, mandi lalu sarapan. Berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan kereta, setidaknya itulah rutinitas Sehun di pagi hari. Anak berusia 13 tahun yang baru menginjak tahun pertamanya di Junior High School itu kini duduk di dalam kereta dengan beberapa teman barunya.

Sehun adalah anak pendiam, setiap harinya ia hanya akan berbicara seadanya saja. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah hingga tertuju pada seorang anak yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih dan penampilannya juga sangat rapi. Pasti baju yang dipakainya sangat mahal— _Pikir Sehun_.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

Sehun mengerjap pelan, ia mendongak menatap anak laki-laki yang baru disadarinya ternyata adalah seniornya di sekolah, terbukti dari lambang tingkatan dari tas yang dipakainya. Sehun juga baru sadar kalau anak laki-laki didepannya sudah tidak memakai seragam lagi dan berganti dengan pakaian _casual_.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan." Anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri lalu menunduk menatap wajah Sehun lebih dekat. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang penyangga untuk penumpang yang berdiri, lalu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Tapi, kau terlihat cantik untuk seorang _namja_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

 _Kiss..._

Dan Sehun hanya bisa terbelalak di tempat menyadari benda kenyal tipis menyapu permukaan bibirnya yang kering untuk sejenak. Seolah terpaku di tempat, Sehun hanya diam tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan ketika anak bernama Wu Yi Fan itu sudah keluar lebih dulu dari kereta.

Esok harinya saat Sehun dengan segala rasa penasarannya mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang sudah mengambil _first kiss_ miliknya harus menelan kekecewaan karena ternyata sang senior sudah pindah ke sekolah lain. Mungkin jika satu negara, Sehun masih bisa mencoba mencarinya, tapi anak itu ternyata pindah ke negara asalnya di China.

Sehun pulang dengan wajah lesuh tidak seperti biasanya. Ia di sambut oleh ibunya yang sedang membereskan barang-barang. "Kita akan pindah?" Sang ibu mengangguk pelan. "Kita akan pindah ke China."

Mata sipit Sehun membelalak sejenak, "China?"

" _Nde_. Kau tidak lupa pada paman Wu Xie Fan kan?" Paman Wu Xie Fan adalah kekasih ibunya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal saat ia masih berumur 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan kerja. Setahu Sehun, kekasih ibunya itu memang orang China. Pria itu juga cukup baik padanya dan terlihat sangat mencintai ibunya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin ikut ibu? Kau ingin tinggal bersama bibi'mu?"

Sehun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi ke China." Sehun berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan perebut ciuman pertamanya itu. Dan yah, harapan Sehun memang terwujud namun dalam takdir yang tidak pernah di duga-duganya.

 **ooOOoo**

"Yi Fan? Kenalkan ini adik barumu, namanya Wu Shixhun."

Sehun membungkuk hormat pada kakak barunya. Ia menunduk malu sedikit takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari kakak tirinya itu. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Yi Fan. Dia adalah adik barumu." Ayah baru Sehun menasehati.

"Nah Shixhun. Kau bisa memanggil Yi Fan dengan sebutan _gege."_

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya pelan menatap Yi Fan. " _Gege_." Gumamnya pelan, entah hanya halusinasinya atau memang benar terjadi, Sehun akhirnya bisa melihat senyum tipis dari kakak tirinya itu.

"Yi Fan _gege_!"

SARANGHAE VER 4

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Etc.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Pairing : KrisHun

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Chapter 2

Suara deburan ombak juga suara _blitz_ kamera terus beradu menjadi satu di udara. Di satu sisi terlihat seorang pria tampan sedang berpose dengan sangat gagahnya menggunakan busana pantai, lalu di sisi lainnya terlihat beberapa pria yang sedang terlihat beradu argumen.

"Menurutku Kris tidak cocok menggunakan ini. Dia jauh lebih cocok menggunakan kemeja putih dengan lengan pendek." Baekhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya sedikit mulai kesal dengan perdebatannya.

" _Andwe_. Tahun ini produk lengan panjang kita harus lebih laris dari lengan pendek. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan kita butuh baju yang hangat." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Tapi ini temanya pantai Chanyeol – _ah_ , kita bisa menggunakannya untuk pemotretan selanjutnya. Sehun! Katakan pada _hyung_ mu yang keras kepala ini." Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi penonton baik tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kurasa Baekkie _hyung_ benar."

" _Mwo_? Bukankah semalam kau setuju dengan ideku? Lalu kenapa kau malah setuju dengan Baekhyun sekarang?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya serba salah. "Begini saja! Bagaimana kal—"

 _Drrt... Drrt... Drrt..._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak melihat ke arah getar ponsel Sehun. "Angkatlah dulu. Lagipula, pemotretan selajutnya masih satu jam lagi." Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Hey! Seposesif-posesif dirimu. Yang menghubungi Sehun itu nyatanya jauh lebih posesif bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. "Hey! Kalian berdua, tolong siapkan busana untuk pemotretan selanjutnya. Kita akan _break_ untuk makan siang dulu." Teriak salah satu kru pemotretan, ternyata perdebatan tidak bermakna menghabiskan waktu yang sangat banyak hingga mereka tidak menyadari kalau pemotretan untuk di daerah pantai sudah selesai.

 **ooOOoo**

"Kau darimana saja?"

Sehun mendesah pelan, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di samping Baekhyun tepat dihadapan Kris karena mereka sedang makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran _seafood_ di sana. "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu _hyung_ bagaimana dia kalau sudah menghubungiku." Jawabnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia menyodorkan makanan untuk Sehun mengingat _namja_ itu belum makan sejak dari semalam. Namun, Sehun merasa aneh, sedari tadi sepertinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Sehun pun menoleh menatap pria didepanya yang terlihat menghalihkan perhatiannya. Sehun yakin kalau pria yang tidak lain model didepannya ini tadi memperhatikannya. Tetapi kenapa?

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa aneh dengan tatapan model tampan didepannya ini.

"Oh yah? Kami membutuhkan satu model pembantu untuk pemotretan selanjutnya." Sang produser memulai pembicaraan saat ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sementara itu Sehun masih melanjutkan makanannya karena ia datang terakhir. Ia juga mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi itu cukup susah. Karena kita tidak punya model wanita."

Manajer Kris menimpali, "Benar juga." Sang produser menatap satu persatu karyawannya dan tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam kriterianya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada _namja_ berkulit putih yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Ia ingat _namja_ itu adalah desainer. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya juga kalau _namja_ memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

"Oh Sehun!"

 _Uhuk—_ Sehun langsung tersedak makannya, Baekhyun dengan sigap memberikan Sehun air minum. Setelah merasa dirinya baik-baik saja, Sehun langsung menoleh menatap sang produser. "Maafkan saya PD _-nim_ , saya hanya merasa terkejut. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anda memanggil nama saya." Ujar Sehun menyesal.

Sang produser tersenyum kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, " _Gwaenchana_. Salahku juga mengagetkanmu. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi model wanitanya."

" _MWO_?"

 _Uhuk—_ kali ini bukan lagi Sehun yang tersedak makanannya, melainkan Kris yang saat itu tengah minum air. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri hanya saling menatap dengan alis menyatu. Sang produser tidak salah mengenali adik mereka bukan? Sehun bukan seorang _yeoja_. Kenapa sang produser malah menyuruh Sehun menjadi seorang model wanita?

 **ooOOoo**

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Sehun belum juga melunturkan wajah datarnya menatap wajahnya yang tampak err— _sangat berbeda—_ bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki wajah seperti ini? Seperti _yeoja_ —demi apapun, ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau wajah yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah wajahnya sendiri.

"Hey! Tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau terlihat cantik kok. Lagipula, produser mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mengambil wajahmu." Baekhyun terkikik—berada diantara kagum sekaligus geli melihat Sehun yang kini tengah memakai rambut palsu dan juga riasan sederhana yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Kalau Chanyeol melihat ini, pasti _namja_ itu tidak akan protes sebelumnya pada sang produser karena ternyata adik mereka selain tampan, juga terlihat sangat— _cantik_.

"Kenapa bukan _hyung_ saja yang terpilih?" Protes Sehun menatap kesal Baekhyun dari dalam cermin.

"Tentu saja karena kau lebih tinggi dari _hyung_. Seharusnya kau bangga karena kau akan berpose dengan model idaman semua wanita. Wu Kris." Sehun langsung berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam membuat _namja_ itu terdiam dan menggigit bibirnya agar tidak terkikik geli lagi.

 _Klek—_ pintu ruang rias terbuka menampilkan sang penata rias yang menenteng baju untuk Sehun. "Sehun _–sshi_! Saatnya kau berganti baju." Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menatap pakaian yang di bawa sang penata rias. Rahangnya hampir saja jatuh melihat bentuk pakaian itu.

"Ka—kau yakin aku harus memakai ini?"

" _Nde_. Cepatlah karena giliranmu sudah tiba." Sehun menatap pakaian didepannya dengan tatapan horor, sementara tawa Baekhyun langsung pecah.

Oh tidak! Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesali kepergiannya ke Pulau Jeju. Lagipula, kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak tadi? Kenapa ia tidak lari saja dan mengeluarkan seribu jurus alasannya untuk menolak tawaran sang produser. Tapi? Jika ia menolak, bagaimana dengan produk pakaian mereka. Ia dan kedua kakaknya sudah mengeluarkan banyak dana. Sayang sekali ia harus membatalkannya hanya karena hal seperti ini.

 **ooOOoo**

"Di mana Sehun?"

Chanyeol berbisik pelan saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini berdiri disebelahnya memperhatikan Kris yang tengah berpose dengan sangat kerennya di pinggir kolam dengan pemandangan laut dibelakangnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu sempurna dengan busana yang tengah dipakainya. Busana itu adalah rancangan Sehun. Jaket tanpa kancing hingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atas di bagian depan Kris yang terekspos.

Baekhyun berdecak pelan membuat Chanyeol mendengus jengkel karena Baekhyun tidak meresponnya, "Baekhyun – _ah_ , sepertinya aku sangat baik padamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tanya dimana Sehun dan kau malah memperhatikan _namja_ lain dengan tatapan seperti itu." _Tuk—_ Baekhyun langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol mengerti maksud pembicaraan _namja_ itu.

"Se—"

"Aku di sini _hyung_." Kedua reflek menoleh kepada sumber suara. Chanyeol melotot dan Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya melihat penampilan Sehun. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaku menatap penampilan Sehun, tetapi semua yang ada di sana ikut terpaku menatap Sehun. Mereka memiliki pertanyaan sama, benarkah itu Sehun?

Bagaimana tidak? Sehun memakai pakaian wanita yang sangat _sexy—_ dengan pakaian atas yang hana setengah menampilkan perut langsing sedikit berotot _namja_ itu. Jaket kulit hitam mengkilap yang dikenakan _namja_ itu pun semakin menambah kata _sexy_ pada Sehun. Lalu _hot pants_ yang berwarna senada dengan jaket Sehun membuat siapa yang baru melihat Sehun pasti tidak akan mengira kalau Sehun sebenarnya ada seorang _namja_. Dan jangan lupakan dengan rambut palsu Sehun yang digerai ke samping memperlihat leher mulus _namja_ itu.

DEG'

Kris lebih dulu memalingkan wajah. Sial! Kenapa bisa ada _namja_ secantik Sehun?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

PRANG—Halusinasi semua yang ada di sana langsung luntur saat Sehun membuka mulutnya berbicara. Suara berat namun _sexy namja_ itu membuktikan kalau Sehun tetaplah seorang _namja_ yang mereka rias dengan riasan _yeoja_.

"Sehun – _sshi_! Silahkan berdiri di depan Kris dan menghadaplah pada Kris."

Sehun mendengus kesal berjalan pelan menuju posisi Kris, ia memang tidak diperuntukkan memakai alas kaki mengingat daerah yang mereka tempati pemotertan cukup licin. Lagipula apa yang kalian harapkan? Sehun tidak tahu memakai sendal wanita, _high hells_ atapun apapun namanya.

 _Grepp—_ Kris langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada perut bagian belakang Sehun saat _namja_ itu sudah berdiri didepannya menghadapnya.

DEG'

Sehun dengan reflek berpegangan pada ke dua bahu Kris, ia sedikit mendongak menatap Kris. _Klik—_ dan suara _blitz_ pun mulai terdengar. Selama berpose dengan Kris yang menurutnya sangat dekat itu, Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Kris yang ternyata sangat tampan. Terlebih lagi, beberapa kali sang produser meminta Kris dan dirinya saling menatap membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"Bagus Sehun – _sshi_. Sekarang berdirilah sedikit lebih jauh dari Kris dan pegang tangannya." Sehun menjauh dari dekapan Kris dan berdiri sesuai dengan perintah sang produser. Ia berdiri di samping Kris dengan posisi tubuh yang saling berlawanan, ia menghadap pemandangan laut sementara Kris menghadap ke kamera.

Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut dan tatapan mereka saling bertemu membuat Sehun lagi-lagi terpaku menatap Kris. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris tidak pernah merasa berdebar di depan kamera sebelumnya. Tetapi kenapa ia merasa begitu berdebar saat melakukan pemotretan dengan Sehun. Terlebih lagi Sehun beberapa kali menatapnya membuat aliran darahnya seolah naik ke wajahnya membuatnya merasa hangat.

Debaran ini? Kehangatan ini? Dan rasa nyaman ini hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Tetapi kenapa ia bisa merasakan ini pada orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Okay! Sekarang pose terakhir. Kembalilah ke depan Kris dan lakukan pose seperti kalian akan berciuman."

" _Mwo_?" Protes Sehun. Tetapi sebelum sang produser menjawabnya, Kris sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Kemudian berpose seperti hendak mencium Sehun. "Diam dan ikuti saja. Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir."

DEG'

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar kalimat panjang Kris semenjak pertemuan mereka tadi pagi. Dan Sehun bersumpah kalau suara berat itu seolah melemaskan otot-ototnya membuatnya harus kembali berpegangan di kedua bahu Kris.

"Tahan sebentar yah!" Sang produser memberi aba-aba.

Kris yang entah sadar atau tidak malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancung mereka berdua bersentuhan dengan sangat dekat hingga mereka saling berbagi nafas. Sehun tanpa sadar langsung menutup matanya saat ia merasakan bahwa nafas Kris semakin mendekat pada wajahnya. _Cupp—_ Kris ternyata mengecup bibirnya sejenak dan tepat saat itu sang produser berteriak.

"OKAY! Pemotretan hari ini selesai."

Kris membuka matanya dan mendorong Sehun dari dekapannya, ia mengusap bibirnya seolah menghapus jejak bibir Sehun membuat Sehun yang melihatnya tertegun. Sehun merasa kalau sesuatu sedang menekan dadanya, sebuat benda tajam tak kasat mata yang membuatnya merasa sakit. Kenapa ia bisa merasakan ini? Kenapa ia merasa kecewa dan sakit hati saat Kris ternyata menghapus bekas ciumannya. Padahal, bukan dia yang pertama kali memulainya. Tetapi Kris yang sedikit menciumnya atau lebih tepatnya mengecup bibirnya. Kejadian ini sama seperti—

" _Sehun –ah_!"

DEG'

Kini semua mata beralih menatap pria yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Sehun tertegun di tempat menatap _namja_ yang kini berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menyenggol Chanyeol yang sebelumnya terfokus membereskan pakaian mereka.

"Jongin?"

 _Namja_ itu—Kim Jongin—menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah cepat. Ia tanpa perduli pada sekitarnya langsung menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapannya lalu menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

DEG'

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang terlihat masih terpaku dengan kedatangannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sementara Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat biasa saja, seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu mengepalkan tangannya melihat adegan didepannya sebelum meninggalkan area pemotretan dengan wajah datar.

" _Shit! Bibir ini seharusnya hanya milik_ _ **Shixhunku**_ _."_ Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

 _To be Continued_

 _Seperti Versi-versi sebelumnya, ada KrisHun, ada ChanBaek juga. Ada Kai pastinya tetapi kayaknya Luhan di sini Cuma jadi cameo, itupun munculnya nanti #plakk_

 _Mianhae baru bisa lanjut sekarang. Lagi sibuk banget lanjutin FF yang lain. Maunya sih lanjut FF ini kalau hutang FF udah berkurang tetapi nggak enak juga telantarin nih FF udah lama banget. Dan Finally saya kembali ke FFN. Okelah see you next chapter ajah..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seterkejut itu melihatku."

Sehun menoleh sejenak pada Jongin yang tengah memakaikan jas miliknya pada punggungnya. Jujur saja Sehun merasa kedinginan karena memakai pakaian _sexy_ seperti ini dan ia belum sempat menggantinya karena Jongin sudah menariknya ke pinggir pantai.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini." Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Aku memang tidak pernah tampan dimatamu." Sindirnya membuat Jongin terkekeh. Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat dan mendekap _namja_ itu dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak." Jawab Sehun sadis. Namun bukannya marah, Jongin malah terkekeh. _Ceo_ muda itu terdiam menikmati saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

DEG'

Tubuh Sehun menegang sejenak, ia tahu jelas dengan maksud Jongin dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hatinya tetapi Sehun terus mengabaikannya karena itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Nyatanya pada akhirnya ia hanya akan berakhir dengan _ceo_ muda yang tengah mendekapnya ini.

Sehun mencoba menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Jongin walau ia masih merasa sesuatu yang janggal dihatinya. Ia menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jongin namun justru yang muncul dalam pikirannya saat ia menutup mata malah orang lain.

Orang yang beberapa menit lalu memberikan kecupan dibibirnya sebelum Jongin. _Kris—_ kenapa ia malah memikirkan _namja_ itu sekarang?

* * *

SARANGHAE VER 4

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Etc.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Pairing : KrisHun

.

Happy Reading ^_~

.

Chapter 3

* * *

Sehun sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasanya. Besok adalah pemotretan terakhir dan mereka akan kembali ke _Seoul_. Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di beranda kamarnya sambil menatap langit yang bersih tanpa bintang satupun.

" _Hah..."_ Sehun belum juga bisa menghapuskan rasa janggal di dalam hatinya. Jongin sudah kembali ke _Seoul_ lebih dulu karena urusan mendadak. Dan Sehun memakluminya karena Jongin memang adalah _ceo_ muda yang cukup sukses.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati Kris yang tengah tidur di atas _sofa_ panjang di beranda kamar sebelahnya. Sehun menatap lama Kris dan entah kenapa kakinya malah membawanya melompati pagar pembatas dan menghampiri Kris yang tengah terlelap— _atau mungkin hanya pura-pura tidur_.

Sehun kembali menatap lama wajah Kris yang seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan. Sehun tanpa sadar telah membuka luka lamanya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Yah, Sehun harus melupakannya dan merelakan semuanya. Sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan menjadi milik Jongin dan ia tidak mau mengkhianati _namja_ itu dengan terus memikirkan masa lalunya.

Sehun berbalik, ia hendak kembali kekamarnya hingga sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. "Sudah puas mencuri pandang dengan wajahku?" Ujar Kris masih dengan mata tertutup. Sehun menatap bingung Kris, apa _namja_ itu sedang mengigau?

Kris akhirnya membuka matanya karena Sehun sama sekali tidak meresponnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan tangan yang menahan lengan Sehun. Kris tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya, ia terus saja memikirkan Sehun semenjak pemotretan mereka selesai sore tadi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur-tiduran di beranda kamarnya.

Kris memaksa Sehun duduk di sampingnya, ia menatap lekat wajah Sehun dengan penerangan remang. Yang ditatapi justru terlihat gugup dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak perduli sekeras apapun aku mengabaikannya nyatanya aku tetap tidak bisa." Ujar Kris di samping wajah Sehun karena Sehun tengah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kris – _sshi_?"

Kris secara tiba-tiba membanting Sehun ke sandaran _sofa_ tidurnya dan memerangkan _namja_ itu dalam kukungannya. Sehun menatap Kris yang kini berada di atasnya, "Ap—" Sebelum Sehun sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Kris sudah membungkam bibirnya. Tidak dibenar-benar bibir karena Kris hanya mencium sudut bibirnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun berdetak dengan sangat kencang hingga Sehun merasa khawatir Kris akan mendengarnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memanas dan perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi seolah kembali menguap di permukaan.

"Ap—" Kris kembali membungkam bibir Sehun, kali ini dengan jemarinya. "Kau bukan dirinya. Tapi kau sangat mirip dengannya." Gumam Kris membuat Sehun mengerinyit bingung. Lagipula ada apa dengan tubuhnya yang seolah mati rasa hingga ia tidak bisa memberontak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kris?

"Aku telah berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu."

DEG'

Detakan aneh itu kembali menggema di dalam diri Sehun, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Detakan yang kini dirasakannya terasa menyakitkan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kris telah memiliki seseorang dihatinya dan kini Kris hanya melampiaskan perasaannya kepadanya—dengan kata lain dirinya hanya pelarian.

Tapi Sehun tetap tidak bisa memberontak...

Ia bahkan menikmati saat Kris menyatukan bibir mereka dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Sehun merasa ingin memiliki Kris padahal ia baru mengenal _namja_ itu beberapa hari, hubungan mereka pun tergolong tidak akrab namun mereka malah berakhir seperti ini. Berciuman seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

* * *

 **ooOooOoo**

* * *

Baekhyun menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol lalu menatap Sehun seolah menyuruh Chanyeol juga memperhatikan Sehun. Sedari tadi Sehun hanya mangduk-ngaduk _pancake_ miliknya tanpa memakannya sedikitpun. Semenjak kedatangan tiba-tiba Jongin kemarin sore, Sehun memang lebih banyak diam. Bahkan Sehun meminta untuk tidur sendiri semalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangan Sehun menyadarkan _namja_ itu dari lamunannya. Diseberang meja, Kris yang tengah menikmati _waffle_ miliknya ikut melirik Sehun. Sehun menoleh menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, wajah kedua kakaknya itu terlihat khawatir. Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa pusing sedikit."

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan tidur saja. Kami akan membangunkanmu saat persiapan pulang nanti." Sehun menggeleng, ia tersenyum samar. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya kemudian mulai memakan _pancake_ miliknya yang sudah mendingin. Sehun tahu kalau sedari tadi Kris menatapnya, tetapi ia sedang mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan model tampan itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan, mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka bersama dengan _staff_. Karena ini sarapan terakhir mereka bersama di Jeju. Mereka akan pulang sore ini karena ternyata pemotretan selesai lebih cepat dari waktu yang mereka tentukan.

Tapi Baekhyun mendengar salah satu _staff_ mengatakan kalau itu adalah permintaan Kris. Katanya ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di Korea lebih lama. Baekhyun melirik Kris sejenak, ia mengerinyit melihat Kris diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Sehun. _Ahh—_ sepertinya Sehun belum kehilangan pesonanya hingga membuat model tampan yang terlihat dingin itu bisa tertarik dengan adik kesayangan mereka.

Tapi sayang sekali karena nyatanya Sehun sudah menjadi milik Jongin dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi _sah_.

* * *

 **ooOooOoo**

* * *

Pemotretan terakhir berjalan dengan lancar, Kris bekerja sama dengan sangat baik bahkan mereka tidak perlu mengulangi gaya yang berulang. _Namja_ itu terlihat lebih berkharisma hari ini. Kris bahkan belum pernah mengeluarkan suaranya atau mengeluarkan keluhan. Kris akan tersenyum jika sang _photographer_ menyuruhnya tersenyum, begitupun jika Kris harus terlihat kalem.

Sama halnya dengan _namja_ yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun ini, Sehun juga sedari tadi hanya diam sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara seolah Sehun hanya patung berjalan yang berdiri didekatnnya. Baekhyun menyematkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sehun membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalau kau terus memikirkan soal kalungmu. Kau akan segera mendapatkannya saat pulang nanti." Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin saja penyebab keterdiaman _namja_ itu hingga membuat Sehun memikirkan benda yang paling berharga miliknya itu. Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas cerita di balik kalung itu, hanya dia dan Chanyeol saja yang mengetahuinya karena mereka tidak mau membuat Jongin merasa cemburu dengan itu.

Sehun tersenyum lemah kemudian mengangguk, "Aku akan mencari Chanyeol dulu. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama melakukan _chek-in_." Sehun kembali mengangguk melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tidak rela. Ia masih mau merasakan kehangatan jemari kakak kesayangannya itu. Mereka memang sudah berada di bandara. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menawarkan untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi untuk berlibur, tetapi Sehun menolaknya. Ia beralasan punya pekerjaan yang penting di kampus. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menuruti Sehun. Lagipula, mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat resah dan kebingungan walau tidak ditampakkannya secara nyata.

 _Puk—_ kursi yang tengah ditempati Sehun menunggu berderit samar pertanda seseorang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. "Lupakan!"

DEG'

Suara serak itu langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun hingga ia langsung bereaksi dan menoleh pada orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu. "Aku harus melupakan apa?" Tanyanya pelan hampir terdengar lirihan.

"Lupakan kejadian semalam. Anggap saja aku hanya sedang kelepasan."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam, rahangnya mengeras dan hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik. Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu tersiksa dengan perasaan ini? Kenapa ia ingin Kris mengatakan hal lain? Hal yang membuat dirinya tidak merasakan hal seperti sekarang.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu mudah dipermainkan?" Sehun menoleh menatap Kris. _Namja_ itu tengah memakai topi hitam dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya diam-diam, kenapa ia sekarang menjadi goyah melihat iris coklat tua itu berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kau menginginkan apa? Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih? Kau tidak mungkin berpikir kalau ciuman itu akan membuatku rela dipukuli kekasihmu karena merebutmu darinya bukan?" Detik berikutnya Kris merasa menyesal telah mengatakannya saat setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk Sehun.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku akan melupakannya. Pasti melupakannya." Gumam Sehun tidak lagi menatap Kris. Kris sendiri merasa bimbang dengan hatinya, tapi ia tidak boleh goyah. Ia sudah berjanji hanya akan menempatkan satu orang dihatinya dan ia tidak mau menggantinya dengan _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu.

Kris beranjak meninggalkan Sehun menuju gerbang keberangkatannya yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia langsung mengambil penerbangan ke China tanpa harus singgah di _seoul_ lebih dulu. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyerah mencari _orang_ itu. Tapi Kris tidak mau membuang perasaannya, ia akan tetap menjaga hatinya hanya untuk _orang_ itu. Hanya untuk _Shixhun_.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak mau mencarinya sekali lagi? Aku bisa mengganti tiket penerbangan kita." Kris menggeleng, ia menatap sang manajer sejenak lalu beralih menatap Sehun dari kejauhan yang terlihat menunduk. Apa _namja_ itu menangis? Tapi kenapa?

"Ayo pergi."

Kris memasuki tempat _chek-in_ tiketnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Hingga ia tersadar kalau ia kehilangan sesuatu.

" _Gege_ , sepertinya aku meninggalkan dompetku tadi di kursi tunggu."

" _Eoh_? Ya sudah aku akan mengambilnya dulu. Kau masuklah lebih dulu." Sang manajer berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Kris sebelumnya duduk.

* * *

 **ooOooOoo**

* * *

"Aku sudah melakukan _chek-in. Kajja_! Chanyeol su—Sehun kau menangis?" Sehun menggeleng lalu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. "Ak—" Sehun mengendarka pandangannya lalu terpaku pada sebuah dompet di sampingnya.

Sehun meraihnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, "Ini dompet siapa?" Sehun membuka dompet yang terlihat sangat mahal itu, ia hanya bermaksud untuk melihat identitasnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit.

" _Eoh_? Ini milik orang China. Apa jangan-jangan Kris?" Sehun bergumam mencoba terus mengalihkan Baekhyun. Ia mulai membaca huruf China itu dengan pelan, maklum saja ia sudah mulai melupakannya karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak mempelajari huruf-huruf itu.

"Wu—Yi—Fan?"

DEG'

" _Eoh_? Itu dompet Kris. Berikan padaku." Manajer Kris yang baru saja datang langsung merebut dompet itu dari tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju gerbang keberangkatannya setelah membungkuk pada Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sehun?"

Kali ini perhatian Baekhyun memang teralih, tetapi teralih karena Sehun kini mematung ditempatnya. Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berlari menuju gerbang keberangkatan Kris. Jika memang benar Kris adalah kakaknya, perasaannya sedari tadi malam berarti tidak salah.

"Maaf Tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk. Anda harus memperlihatkan tiket anda." Sehun mendesah frustasi melihat Kris dan manajernya sudah hampir masuk ke dalam pintu yang akan dilewatinya menuju pesawat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Kris dari luar kaca pembatas.

" _GEGE_!" Teriak Sehun berharap Kris mendengarnya, namun Kris yang memang sedang memakai _headset_ tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain lagu yang tengah terputar lewat _mp4_ miliknya. Kris hanya sempat menoleh keluar dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri di luar.

Kris mengernyit menatap Sehun yang terlihat frustasi, ada apa dengan _namja_ itu?

"Ayo Kris. Sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Kris mungkin akan menyesali ini karena mengabaikan perasaannya melihat wajah frustasi Sehun yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tetap tidak ingin kembali goyah hingga ia mengabaikan Sehun dan mengikuti langkah manajernya ke pintu masuk menuju pesawatnya.

" _Selamat tinggal Sehun." Lirihnya dalam hati_.

* * *

 **ooOooOoo**

* * *

Sehun mencoba untuk menahan air matanya walau kenyataannya ia tidak bisa menahan _liquid_ bening itu turun membasahi pipinya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Kenapa ia tidak bertanya saja dari awal dan menyesal sekarang? Ia benar-benar bodoh meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sehun – _ah_?" Sehun memilih diam dalam dekapan Baekhyun, ia mungkin telah membuat kedua kakak kesayangannya itu khawatir. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbicara sekarang, ia hanya ingin menangis mengeluarkan rasa sesak dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biarkan Sehun saat ini. Kita bertanyanya nanti saja." Dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menggenggam erat jemari Sehun mencoba memberikan kekuatannya walau ia tidak tahu pasti alasan kenapa Sehun terus saja menangis sejak mereka _check-in_ hingga mereka berada dalam pesawat seperti sekarang.

* * *

 **ooOooOoo**

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Dikarenakan model Kris, penjualan pakaian toko pakaian milik mereka bertiga terus meningkat. Bahkan mereka mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengadakan _fashion show_ bergabung dengan berbagai desainer ternama dunia dibeberapa negara. Semuanya berubah menjadi lebih baik tapi tidak dengan _namja_ yang kini melayani pelanggan itu.

Terhitung sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian di Pulau Jeju itu, Sehun terlihat lebih sering murung. _Namja_ itu bahkan sering terdiam memandang kosong apa yang ada didepannya jika mereka sedang beristirahat. Tubuh _namja_ itu pun terlihat lebih kurus karena Sehun memang sangat jarang makan.

Sehun tidak bercerita...

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memendam perasaannya tanpa ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun frustasi. Mereka juga tidak bisa memberitahu Jongin karena Sehun selalu bersikap normal di depan Jongin. _Namja_ itu bahkan selalu tertawa dan tersenyum saat bersama Jongin tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, terkadang Sehun hanya akan menanggapi lelucon Chanyeol dengan senyuman samar. Yah, Sehun memang tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Sudah saatnya makan siang. Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dari membeli makanan langsung mengajak keduanya untuk makan siang di ruangan khusus yang mereka buat untuk beristirahat di dalam toko. Sehun membungkuk hormat pada pelanggan terakhirnya siang itu kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam _rest room_.

"Aku punya berita bagus." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraannya saat ia masih mengaduk _jajangmyung_ miliknya, sementara Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu memakannya. Sehun sendiri lebih memilih memakan _pitza_ daripada memakan mie kacang hitam itu.

"Kita akan melakukan _fashion show_ di China minggu depan."

DEG'

Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang, ia tanpa sadar meletakkan potongan _pitza_ miliknya. "Tapi bukankah kita harus menghadiri _fashion show_ di New York juga?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengunyah mie dalam mulutnya dan menelannya.

"Tentu saja kita bisa membagi diri ki—"

"Aku saja yang pergi." Sahut Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak menoleh pada Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mau pergi ke acara _fashion show_ yang mereka jalani selama sebulan terakhir ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang _namja_ itu malah berminat?

Sehun menatap balik keduanya, "Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana acara _fashion show_ kita." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menoleh kemudian mengangguk. Mereka berdua melanjutkan memakan mie mereka.

"Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin menganggu _honeymoon_ kalian."

 _Uhuk—_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung meraih botol minuman di depan mereka dan meminumnnya dengan terburu-buru. Mereka berdua menatap horor Sehun seolah Sehun adalah hantu.

"Kita bahkan belum menikah." Sela Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tapi kalian berdua sudah terlihat lebih dari sepasang suami istri." Jawabnya sambil menggoda Baekhyun dengan kedipan matanya. "Dan juga, sepertinya _hyung_ harus membeli penyadap suara karena aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di malam hari saat kalian sedang asyik mendesah di dalam kamar."

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat rona samar memenuhi wajah cantik Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sepertinya menendang kaki Chanyeol di bawah meja. " _Ara.. ara._ Aku akan membelinya besok."

Dan selanjutnya terdengarlah pekikan keras Chanyeol karena Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. Sehun kembali tergelak melihat sepasang kakak kesayangannya yang tidak pernah terlihat romantis sedikitpun tetapi mereka selalu punya cara untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Senyum lebar Sehun memudar menjadi senyuman tipis, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Cinta?

" _Gege, tunggu aku_!" Gumam Sehun dalam hatinya kemudian melanjutkan memakan potongan _pitza_ nya dengan tontongan adegan mesra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didepannya.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat menginjakkan kakinya di bandara _Ghimpo_ pertama kali setelah 8 tahun berlalu. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menginjakkan kakinya lagi di negara ini. Ada banyak yang berubah dari segi fasilitas pelayanan. Sehun menyeret kopernya menuju tempat tunggu kedatangan. Katanya akan ada seorang asisten yang akan menjemputnya nanti.

 _Plug—_ Sehun berhenti melangkah, ia menghela nafas melihat kalung berharganya itu terlepas lagi. Beruntungnya kali ini kalung itu tidak patah seperti 2 bulan yang lalu. Sehun pun memungutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tunggu kedatangan di sana.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku mantelnya, mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tidak memakainya dulu. Kalung itu bisa saja terlepas lagi dari lehernya tanpa ia sadari, ia akan memperbaiki pengaitnya nanti saat ia sudah kembali ke _Seoul—_ mungkin. Sehun memandangi kalung itu lama dan teringat saat ia mendapatkan kalung itu pertama kali dari kakak tirinya.

" **Yi Fan** _ **Gege**_ **!"**

" **Hmm.."**

" **Berhentilah bermain** _ **game**_ **dan ajari aku menulis huruf China." Sehun merungut kesal karena sang kakak hanya menatapnya sejenak kemudian kembali bermain dengan** _ **game**_ **4D miliknya. Sehun mencoba trus mengingat huruf-huruf yang sangat asing untuknya.**

 _ **Grep—**_ **sang kakak—Kris membuang** _ **stik**_ **nya lalu menghampiri Sehun mendekap anak itu dari belakang. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti hem?"**

" **Aku tidak tahu cara membacanya." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempelajari huruf-huruf didepannya dengan mudah. Kris meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu sempit adik tirinya itu dan mulai mengajari Sehun hingga anak itu mendesah frustasi.**

" **Sudahlah, memang tidak mudah mempelajarinya sekaligus. Lagipula kau kan masuk sekolah internasional, jadi tidak penting juga kau bisa menulis huruf kanji dengan baik atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu belajar bahasa inggis dengan baik."**

 **Sehun menutup bukunya lalu menoleh, "** _ **Gege**_ **lepaskan! Aku mau ke kamarku saja." Namun bukannya melepaskan, Kris malah menarik badan Sehun hingga anak itu tertidur di atas dadanya.**

" _ **Gege**_ **! Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu melihat kita?"**

 **Kris menggeleng, "Sebentar saja. Mereka sedang keluar." Sehun menggeliat dan membalikkan badannya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. "Kalau begitu ajari aku bahasa inggris."**

 **Kris terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Bahasa inggrisnya aku mencintaimu apa?" Sehun mendengus, "** _ **Gege**_ **pikir aku anak SD. Aku sudah kelas Dua SMP."**

" **Jawab saja!" Kris mendesis.**

" **I Love You." Jawab Sehun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Secara tidak sengaja ia bilang kalau ia mencintai kakaknya.**

" **I Love You too Shixhun." Sehun langsung menoleh pada kakaknya namun sepertinya ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan karena saat ia menoleh bibir Kris sudah menempelkan di sudut bibirnya. Mata sipit Sehun membulat. Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Kris, ciuman pertamanya sudah di ambil Kris di kereta waktu itu tapi kenapa ia masih saja merasa sangat gugup seperti ini.**

" **Kau memang sangat menggemaskan."**

 **Sehun bangkit dari tubuh Kris, ia menunduk malu. Bagaimana pun juga ia tahu kalau menyukai kakaknya adalah hal yang salah. Kris tergelak kecil melihat wajah adik tirinya itu memerah. Ia lalu melepaskan kalung yang selama ini selalu dipakainya dan memakaikannya di leher Sehun.**

" _ **Gege**_ **!" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris.**

" **Kalung itu hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia ini. Kelak jika sesuatu memisahkan kita dan kita tidak saling mengenal, aku pasti akan mengenalmu dengan kalung itu. Tentu saja, wajah adikku yang menggemaskan ini akan berubah." Jelasnya sambil mengusap wajah Sehun dengan lembut. Wajah Sehun selembut kapas hingga Kris merasa tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan kecupan di wajah anak itu.**

" **Oh yah? Kau pasti punya nama korea bukan?"**

 **Sehun mengangguk kaku, masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris sebelumnya. "Namaku Oh Se—"**

 _ **Tok...Tok... "**_ **Tuan Muda Yi Fan, Tuan Muda Shixhun. Makan malam sudah siap." Kris dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka berdua berdiri dari tempat masing-masing dan berjalan menuju pintu.**

" **Shixhun?"**

" **Yah?"**

" **Kalau melupakan ini—** _ **" Cup—**_ **Sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di sudut bibir Sehun hingga membuat remaja itu terpaku sementara Kris terkekeh pelan dan malah berlari mendahului Sehun menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai pertama.**

" _ **GEGE KAU CURANG**_ **!"**

 **Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan adiknya yang pastinya hanya dimengerti dirinya karena sang adik masih menggunakan bahasa ibunya di sini. Hanya Kris dan ayahnya yang mengerti jika Sehun berbicara sementara pelayan-pelayan yang berada di rumahnya terkadang baru akan mengerti jika Sehun menunjukkan dengan gesturnya.**

Entah sadar atau tidak Sehun malah menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat sepenggal kejadian itu sebelum mereka akhirnya terpisah karena suatu kejadian hingga tidak saling mengenal seperti saat ini.

"Tuan Oh! Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar terlambat menjemput anda."

Seorang pemuda kurus menghampiri Sehun dengan nafas tersenggal, pemuda itu berhasa korea dengannya walau masih dengan aksen china yang sangat jelas. Sehun memakluminya karena ia juga masih menggunakan aksen korea jika berbicara dengan bahasa china yang sempat dipelajarinya saat berada di China.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga belum lama menunggu."

Kenyataannya Sehun sudah menunggu selama 3 jam. Hanya saja _namja_ itu tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menunggu selama itu karena kenangan-kenangan indah yang berputar dikepalanya.

SARANGHAE VER 4

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Etc.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Pairing : KrisHun

.

Happy Reading ^_~

.

Chapter 4

.

" _Ada begitu banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapakah model beruntung yang anda temani di majalah ini. Wajahnya yang tidak terlihat jelas justru membuat penggemarmu penasaran dan bertanya-tanya. Apakah dia seorang model di Korea?"_

" _Ah, dia bukan model. Saat itu Suteradara membutuhkan seorang model wanita tapi kita tidak bisa menemukannya untuk waktu yang cepat jadi kami menggunakan seorang salah satu dari kami. Orang itu tidak mau wajahnya terlihat jadi suteradara hanya mengambil gambarnya dari samping dan belakang." Jelas Kris_.

Sehun yang tengah menonton di atas mobil hanya menatap datar layar kecil didepannya. Dia memang sedang menonton sebuah acara _variety show_ salah satu siaran di China. " _Eoh_? Anda sedang menonton acara itu? Kris benar-benar terkenal hingga episode program itu di ulang berkali-kali karena permintaan penonton."

"Kau mengenal Kris?"

Sang asisten yang Sehun ketahui bernama Shun Hui itu menggeleng, "Aku hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya. Dia benar-benar tampan seperti yang ada dalam majalah yang selalu ibuku lihat." Jelasnya melirik Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya sejenak tapi masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

"Oh yah? Aku dengar kalau Kris akan menjadi salah satu model dari acara yang Tuan akan hadiri."

"Benarkah?" Sehun mulai mengabaikan acara yang sedari tadi ditontonnya itu.

Shun Hui mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia datang untuk menggunakan rancangan milik siapa." Sehun mengangguk paham. "Oh yah? Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Tuan. Aku belum setua itu. Panggil saja aku _hyung_ ataupun sebutan kakak dalam bahas China."

" _Ah yeh, hyung_." Gumam Shun Hui sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang desainer yang di layaninya bersikap cukup baik padanya. Walau awalnya Sehun terlihat sangat dingin karena _namja_ itu hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya sedari tadi. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah terdengar berbicara mengintimidasi seperti desainer-desainer yang pernah dilayaninya sebelumnya.

Kris memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari manajernya tentang tawaran film yang baru saja di ajukan terhadap agensinya. Ia sedang berada di rumahnya untuk beristirahat sebelum menghadiri acara _Fashion Asia World_ yang akan di adakan besok lusa. Ia akan menggunakan pakaian salah satu desainer terkenal di China.

"Aku tidak tertarik _Ge_." Komentar Kris padahal sedari tadi kepalanya berdenyut pusing dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas penjelasan dari sang manajer. Sepertinya ia harus minum obat karena kepalanya berdenyut pusing sudah sejak dari kemarin.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa semakin membuat dirimu terkenal dengan bermain film. Ini bukan film biasa, kau bahkan bisa menjadi artis _hollywood_ kalau kau berhasil dalam film ini." Kris beranjak mencari kotak obat yang disimpannya di dapur.

"Aku hanya belum tertarik bermain film." Jawab Kris setelah menelan beberapa pil obat sakit kepala. Ia kembali ke _sofa,_ kali ini ia langsung menidurkan tubuhnya berharap setelah bangun nanti pusing dikepalanya akan hilang.

Sang manajer mendesah, "Ya sudahlah. Aku akan menyimpannaskahnya di sini. Aku berharap kau mau mempertimbangkannya. Aku akan menghubungimu besok." Kris hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi sang manajer. Ia menutp wajahnya dengan lengannya dan mencoba menutup matanya, namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu, matanya belum mau terpejam juga. Padahal ini sudah larut malam.

Kris kembali mendudukkan dirinya, ia merogoh ponselnya dan membuka _gallery_ miliknya. Hanya ada satu di dalam sana. Foto yang diam-diam disimpannya karena ia anggap istemewa. Foto itu adalah foto waktu pemotretan di Jeju dengan Sehun yang di sulap sebagai model wanitanya. Sepertinya Kris harus berterima kasih karena sang _photographer_ mengambil gambarnya dengan Sehun yang sedang berciuman dari samping. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang terkejut dengan situasi itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia selalu memikirkan _namja_ itu semenjak perpisahan mereka di bandara beberapa minggu yang lalu, atau mungkin sebulan yang lalu. Wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu panik terus terbayang di benaknya. Sehun seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan sekarang Kris merasa menyesal tidak menghampiri _namja_ itu dan bertanya.

Biasanya jika Kris sudah meliat foto di dalam ponselnya itu, Kris akan mudah terlelap dan itupun terjadi malam ini. Kris akhirnya terlelap setelah memandangi foto di dalam ponselnya itu cukup lama. Ia sedang malas beranjak ke kasurnya dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa miliknya, lagipula rasanya tidak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama empuk untuk ditiduri.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Sehun mulai melahap _pie_ dengan saos coklat miliknya di restoran hotel yang ditempatinya selama di China, tepatnya di Beijing. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun di telepon menggunakan _bluetooth_ agar ia bisa tetap makan dengan tenang.

" _..."_

" _Hyung_ tenang saja. Aku mendapatkan asisten yang baik. Asistenku juga bisa berbahasa korea jadi ini tidak akan sulit untukku."

"..."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera pulang setelah semua urusan di sini selesai. Lagipula aku harus kembali untuk memegang _toga_ kelulusanku bukan?" Sehun merasa senang karena akhirnya ia akan lulus dan menyandang gelar sarjana teknik desainnya minggu depan.

"..."

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Sampai bertemu di Korea minggu depan."

Sehun melepaskan _bluetooth_ dari telinganya dan kembali melahap _pie_ miliknya dengan tenang hingga Shun Hui datang dan duduk didepannya dengan wajah ceria miliknya. Sehun mengerinyit bertanya.

"Aku sedang baik hati hari ini jadi aku akan jadi supirmu dan menemani jalan-jalan sebelum acara besok." Sehun sebenarnya memilih untuk berisitirahat di hotel saja dan mempersiapkan dirinya, bagaimana pun juga ini pameran pertamanya jadi ia ingin mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak canggung bersama dengan model yang akan memakai _desain_ miliknya nanti.

Tapi melihat wajah ceria Shun Hui, Sehun jadi tidak tega. Ia pun mengangguk. "Tunggu dulu sampai aku menyelesaikan sarapanku karena ayah dan ibu angkatku akan marah kalau tahu aku tidak menyelesaikan sarapanku."

Shun Hui mengangguk, "Akan ku pastikan kalau _hyung_ tidak akan menyesal." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kembali malahap _pie_ miliknya hingga habis. Untung saja _pie_ itu enak hingga selera makannya sedikit meningkat untuk menghabiskan _pie_ itu.

Seharian ini Shun Hui mengajaknya ke berbagai banyak tempat hingga mengajaknya ke tempat barang antik. Sehun sempat membeli hadiah untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga untuk Jongin di sana karena menemukan barang yang cukup pas dengan selera ibu dan ayah angkatnya itu juga kekasihnya Jongin.

Shun Hui juga mengajaknya ke tempat perbelajaan dimana para _desainer_ terkenal di China berkumpul di sana dengan toko yang saling berdekatan. Sehun merasa beruntung mendapatkan banyak ilmu dari setiap toko yang didatanginya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Shun Hui juga mengajaknya ke tempat makan yang enak. Sehun cukup menikmati cara jalan-jalannya walau cukup melelahkan dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk berhenti di sebuah taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut. Ada begitu banyak pengujung di sini dan Sehun beruntung mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat _sunset_ dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Pemandangan _sunset_ di sini sangat indah dan dinanti semua orang. _Hyung_ beruntung bisa duduk di sini. Banyak yang menginginkan bisa menikmati _sunset_ dari tempat _hyung_ duduk." Sehun mengiyakan dalam hati sambil terus menghadap ke depan dimana langit mulai berubah jingga dan sang surya mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, tenggelam bersama air laut yang terlihat tenang.

Sehun menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin laun menerpa wajahnya merasakan aroma senja yang segera beranjak menuju malam. Diam-diam Shun Hui memotret wajah Sehun yang terlihat seperti malaikat itu saat menutup matanya menikmati _sunset_.

Ia kemudian mengunggahnya ke intagram miliknya dan memberinya _caption, "Malaikat di sore hari? Benarkan?"_

" _Eoh_? Bukankah ini Sehun? Kenapa dia bersama Shun Hui? Atau hanya mirip?"

Kris yang mendengar nama yang akhir-akhir ini di sebut manajernya itu langsung bereaksi. Ia sedikit melupakan rasa pusing yang terjadi belum hilang. Tapi Kris mencoba kuat karena besok ia harus menghadiri acara _Fashion_ desainer yang selama ini sudah berjasa merancang baju untuknya selama karirnya hingga ia bisa menjadi terkenal seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang _gege_ katakan?"

Sang manajer memberikan ponselnya pada Kris, "Aku sedang memeriksa instagramku dan melihat Shun Hui, asisten yang pernah bekerja sama denganku mengunggah foto seseorang. Bukankah itu Sehun?"

Kris menatap lekat foto yang kini terpajang jelas di layar ponsel milik manajernya. Foto itu begitu indah hingga mampu menggetarkan hatinya, terlebih lagi senyum itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada senyum yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun punya senyum milik Shixhun. Kecuali kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama.

DEG'

"Kris? Kau kenapa?"

Kris tersadar dari lamunan gilanya, mana mungkin Sehun adalah Shixhun. Ia sudah pernah melihat Sehun dan _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan kalung pemberiannya. Jika Sehun adalah Shixhun, Sehun tidak akan mungkin melepaskan kalungnya dan kalung itu pasti akan selalu melingkar di leher Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak memilikinya...

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah aku pulang cepat? Aku ingin mempersiapkan tenagaku lebih banyak untuk besok." Kris mengembalikan ponsel manajernya, ia meraih mantelnya bertanya-tanya apa yang Sehun lakukan di China? Dan kenapa bersama dengan Shun Hui yang setahunya adalah seorang asisten panggilan.

Atau jangan-jangan Sehun adalah salah satu _desainer_ yang akan menghadiri acara _Fashion_ besok. Untuk yang satu itu, Kris berharap kalau pemikirannya memang benar. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin melihat _namja_ itu saat ini.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter? Sepertinya sedari tadi kau terus saja memijit pelipismu?" Kris menggeleng. Ia sudah berada di tempat acara jadi tidak mungkin ke dokter sementara sebentar lagi ia harus maju di atas panggung _catwalk_.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Kris menyingkirkan mantel yang sedari tadi membalut tubuhnya, bukan lagi pusing. Bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan diri. Mungkin saja ia terkena gelaja demam yang akan menghambat semua pekerjaannya.

Ada begitu banyak ruangan yang Kris lewati yang Kris yakin adalah kamar para desainer yang datang hari ini. "Bagaimana ini? Tapi kita tidak punya model pengganti." Pintu yang berada beberapa meter di depan Kris terbuka hingga menghentikan langkah Kris.

Ia melihat seorang _namja_ dengan menggunakan mantel hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai lutut berwarna coklat dan juga topi lebar keluar dari sana dan seorang yang sepertinya asisten mengikutinya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

Kris mendekat tanpa sengaja membaca nama desainer yang tertera di pintu, ia terbelalak sejenak memperjelas penglihatannya dan melihat ke arah _namja_ yang baru saja keluar itu. Kris merasa sesuatu sedang mengangkat beban dipundaknya saat ia melihat _namja_ itu kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan _namja_ itu saat ini sedang melihat kearahnya dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat.

"Kris?"

Kris mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya dan menghapiri Sehun, "Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku?" Tanyanya, Shun Hui yang melihat interaksi Sehun dan Kris mengerinyit. Sehun menatap Kris, "Maukah kau membantuku?"

Kris tersenyum samar kemudian mengangguk, "Untuk menebus kesalahanku." Jawabnya, Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

 _To be Continued_


End file.
